<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Regrets &amp; Remorse by Amy (InnitMarvelous), I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous, tsg (InnitMarvelous)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286872">Of Regrets &amp; Remorse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy'>Amy (InnitMarvelous)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER'>I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous'>InnitMarvelous</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg'>tsg (InnitMarvelous)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Tony [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Letter, Pepper is hurting, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony has not been dead a long time, and I mean HURTING, she misses her husband, stages of grief, this is early on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short letter from Pepper. </p><p>Date unknown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Tony [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The date is unknown for this letter but it is early on when Pepper is in the early stages of grief.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You brought hope back to the world, and left me with none. </p><p>That's what you did, Tony. </p><p>And as proud as I am of you for doing that, I can't help but wish with every fiber of my being that you hadn't. I wish you had just left well enough alone. </p><p>I know if you had left it alone, you would still be here<em> with</em> me.</p><p>You would still be here<em> **with Morgan**</em>.</p><p>But you couldn't leave it alone, not once you had figured it and one of the worst parts about the entire thing is the fact I know I am not blameless in this.</p><p><em>I</em> should have left well enough alone too. I should have closed my mouth at the very second you sounded like you were throwing in the towel, and were going to ignore your discovery. </p><p>But I didn't and now I am a widow who will have to raise our child alone.</p><p>I <em>hate</em> this and I</p><p>
  <strike>and I <em>hate</em> you </strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just reread a letter I wrote to you, Tony. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm not sure <em> when </em> I wrote it since there is no date on it, but I know I must have written it soon after you died because I can tell I was angry when I wrote it. I know I was so angry to have written the words <em> I hate you </em> in this letter! I know I <em> had </em> to be angry because I can't imagine myself saying something so <em> awful </em> to you under <em> any </em> other circumstances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those words, they're not true. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They weren't when I wrote them and they're not now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I could<b> never</b> hate you, Tony.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now I do<em> hate </em> the fact that you're not here with me right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I <em> hate </em> the way you had to die to stop <b>him</b> from destroying the universe for good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hate the way you died, unable to take in a deep breath, and I <em> hate </em> the fact I’ll spend the rest of my life knowing you were in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>It hurts when I think about how much you struggled there at the end to stay with us... to stay with <em> me </em></strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hate all of those things but</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But I <em> DO NOT HATE YOU </em>!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>